Teal-leeks
by ElleMaryn
Summary: Negishima Mikuo, your average student, had to be in a class full of popular kids with great singing talent without any of his friends to accompany him. What would he do if he had to learn how to love singing, the teal color and especially the popular Hatsune Miku? "Everything is so screwed up... and no, Miku, I don't want any leek, thank you." (first fic! R&R pls :D)


**A/N:**

**DUMS DUMS DUMDUMSSSS**

**Hi everyoneeeeee! :D This is my very first fanfic here . I feel so nervous, even though I'm not standing in front of many people. Ah, I'm pathetic D: Anyway, since this is my first fanfic, I'm not quite sure if it's good enough. Probably not. And there may be some grammatical error or typo-ed words. So if there are some, feel free to tell me about it :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid? NU. I DU NOT OWN IT D:**

* * *

Class 2-V.

Everyone would die to be in that class. Well, not actually every single students here but still, a _lot _of student would. Some cried when they didn't get that class. Some even fainted, and I rolled my eyes when that happened. They're too over-exaggerating, probably searching for attention. Those kinds of people sicken me. They could do anything more productive than curl up and cry like that, with their poor friends trying to comfort them but to no avail.

But I knew they would definitely murder me if they knew I got that class.

What makes that class so special, you ask? Well, you see, that class was made especially for a popular group of people who have great singing talents.

The name of the group is Vocaloid.

Oh, no, I am _not_ talented in singing whatsoever. I didn't sing often because singing simply isn't my hobby. I can't even sing the do-re-mi without screwing the tune. I seriously suck at singing. Yet, I got that class. And that was the mystery of the century.

And the fact that there are none of my friends there frustrates me.

No, I am not an antisocial guy. Well, maybe a bit. I just don't like strangers. Being in a room full of strangers isn't good for my health. Even my friends need months to make me open up with them… according to what they told me, that is. And I'm also awkward… _very_ awkward. Talking to people is hard, especially those you don't know much.

But they're not normal strangers. They're _special _strangers.

Ugh, somehow, that left a weird taste in my tongue. But I'm being honest, though. They are talented, rich, good-looking – according to what the fangirls and fanboys said – and smart. Well, I believe there are some stupid people but what the heck; I bet I'm even stupider than them.

... Or maybe not.

After knowing this, my friends cheered and congratulated me, even though I didn't need any of it. They were patting me on the back hard, kicking me, pushing me to the floor, and then sit on top of me while singing some random trending song. Yep, I'm already getting used to this because this is our tradition… except not really for the girls. They didn't mean any harm, as their hits are playful and not really that powerful, but they sure as hell are heavy. Luckily, they didn't sit on top of me longer than I dreaded.

But after that, they were questioning me about how the heck I got there even though I suck at singing.

You could say, my friends are bipolar. First, they were happy at you for something, but then question it and didn't believe you the least. They also mock you for your suckish talent. Such great friends they are.

Well, I can't help but agree with them, though. Because, as I said before, my singing is… terrible. And only those with great singing talent would be chosen for class 2-V. Conclusions? Yes, I have some, and they are:

1. The Principal's eyes suddenly blurred when he was deciding students' classes and accidentally wrote my name on the list of class 2-V.

2. The Principal knew I'm antisocial and did this on purpose. The 'me in a class full of strangers without any friend,' I mean.

3. The Principal just wanted to mock me and my singing talent.

Not that I have some grudge toward the principal or anything, but I can't help but think those. Maybe my antisocial personality is spreading. Maybe everyone think I'm antisocial. Maybe I'm the school's antisocial guy. Maybe being antisocial is forbidden here.

Ugh, let's stop talking about antisocial.

Back to the main topic, when my friends asked me, I could only shrug. And when they informed me which classes they were in, my already sour mood got even worse. I'm serious when I said none of my friends got the same class as I am. Instead of reassuring me or anything, they instead laughed at me when they saw my depressed state. Such great friends they are.

After that, we parted ways, and that was the part where I probably look like a depressed emo guy. Seriously, I even noticed that my walk was slumped and very unenthusiastic. Not to mention, class 2-V is _extremely_ far. I heard it was on the far east of the corridor, and the corridors of this school are ridiculously _very_ long. It was also on the 6th floor, and I'm still on the 2nd floor.

What? 6th floor wasn't even the final floor.

Okay, as I continue to walk – yes, I am _still_ walking – let me tell you about my school.

My school is called Yamaha High School. It is the biggest and most elite high school in my prefecture. By elite, I mean those schools rich kids are going to. Yeah, those cool schools you saw on Korean Drama.

And I never watched any Korean Drama, trust me.

It's like any normal high school… except not really. It had its own pool, gym, outdoor field, restaurant (in other words, an extremely _big_ cafeteria), stage and stuffs. It somehow is focused on music… _somehow_. I'm not sure. How I could attend this school is beyond me, and whenever I asked my mom about it, she just laughed it off like it's an extremely normal thing. And, as I said before, it's so big that I hated it when I had to walk around for any reasons.

You don't have any idea on how tiring walking around in this entire school is.

I was too focused on telling you about my school that I bumped onto someone. Hard.

And it was a girl, too.

Lucky we weren't bumping on the stairs.

"S-sorry!" she hurriedly squeaked with a ridiculously high-pitched voice as she scrambled off onto somewhere.

Before I could even speak any word, she was already far from me, running like mad. As she ran, some students stared at her with these sparkly aura surrounding them. Huh, guess she is pretty popular.

The way how her long, pigtails hair are swinging made me cringe. It was swinging so violently that I couldn't help but imagine her stepping on her insanely long hair and then falling abruptly to the floor. It would probably hurt a lot. Also, the fact that her hair color was just like mine makes me raise an eyebrow. What, did she saw me one day and colored her hair like that because she thought it was cool? Because I certainly don't think having a teal hair is cool at all. I hated it.

Shrugging, I resumed walking toward the stairs.

After that mini-accident, I couldn't help but think of that girl. Do _not_ accuse me on having a crush on her. Thinking about someone doesn't mean you like them. Anyway, I was thinking about her just because of her unique, yet somehow annoying hair. I call it annoying because the color of her hair was _teal_, and I don't like teal. Correction; I hate teal. Teal hair, teal eyes, teal color, teal whatever. As long as it's teal, then I'd instantly dislike it.

And the fact that I had teal hair and eyes doesn't help me much.

Yes, I know, it's ironic.

Unfairly, my parents didn't have any teal in their hair or eyes. That was the biggest mystery on my life... well, before I got class 2-V. When I was still a kid I once asked them why my hair and eyes were different from theirs or any other person, and their only response was laughing while patting me on the head and saying,

"Oh, silly you."

That was it. Three words, four syllables, one sentence. Nothing more.

I also used to think having teal hair and eyes were cool, too. But when my elementary friends keep making fun of it, I eventually started hating the teal color.

Whatever. Let's stop talking about teal.

So I was already on the 4th floor, and class 2-V was still two floors apart. Though the class itself was still far, I'm already nervous as hell. I couldn't imagine how I would look like when the introduction part came up. I'd probably stutter like an idiot, and then everyone would laugh at me, and make fun of my cursed teal hair, and mock my unattractive voice, and―

... Okay, I'll stop.

I slowed my pace on purpose, but then some students seemed to panic and started to run off to somewhere. Seeing them, I quirked an eyebrow and checked my watch.

There is only a minute left before the bell would ring.

Suddenly the corridors were filled with many students, running here and there. Considering that my class is ridiculously far, I also ran. I tried not to bump into anyone... but failed since there are so _many _students running here and there.

And, when I finally reached the 6th floor, the bell rang loudly and I jumped.

I ran even faster than before, and I could feel my legs getting sore. When I spotted a huge double white doors at the end of the corridor, I could feel my lips curving upward.

_Finally._

Only classes with the alphabet 'V' gets the luxury, according to what I heard.

I slowed my pace and stopped running right in front of it, holding both my knees for support while panting heavily. Damn corridors and stairs. Why the corridors had to be so long?

I straightened up shortly, reached for the doors handle – which was made from gold, anyway – but hesitated for a while.

I don't want to go in...

Gulping the lump in my throat, I gripped the handle tighter and pushed the doors open.

And I was greeted by many stares.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. How was it? Was it good? Or was it bad? Hueeee I'm so nervous QAQ**

**I'm bad at making endings.**

**So before I start to rant, I think I'll stop here–**

?: You irresponsible author. You haven't even mentioned my name there!

**... But–**

?: Well then, let me tell everyone that I'm–

**SHUSH YOU. Well, I think you all knew who I was talking about... seriously, it's obvious who is it. See that pairing name? Yeah, you totally knew who he is. And... Mind replacing me on what I wanted to say to our dear readers,** ?**-kun? )**

?: Fine, whatever. **Please R&R this fanfic, because Maryn is seriously pathetic and–**

**STOP! You little... I'll do it myself, then!**

**Please leave a review! Reviews seems delicious and I wanna eat it :D You can critique if you want, as long as it's not rude... apparently I had a heart ;u;)**


End file.
